1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a photographic film package where photographic film (s) placed in an unitary packaging box are wrapped by a shrinkable film.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A light-shielding cartridge containing a photographic film therein is put in a cartridge case, and the cartridge case is placed in an unitary packaging box. Photographic film is sold in each unitary packaging box, or several unitary packaging boxes and wrapped by a cellophane film, placed in a bag together with a premium or wrapped with a shrinkable film and placed in a box with a header.
However, when the unitary packaging boxes are sold in a shape placed in a box with a header, the material cost and the manufacturing cost of the box are great, and the packaging work is troublesome.
In the dry battery field, it is known to package several dry batteries integrally by a shrinkable film without using a box. That is, several dry batteries are arranged on a flat paper mount, and wrapped integrally by a shrinkable film together with the paper mount (Japanese Utility Model KOKOKU No. 52-14903 and Japanese Utility Model KOKAI Nos. 62-76161 and 63-79385). In the above package, the dry batteries are supported by the shrinked film alone. Therefore, when they were displayed in a hung state, they occasionally dropped out from the opening of the shrinked film by the gradual weakening of the stretching force of the shrinked film.